


Right of Passage

by mooredea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Archie Andrews, Farting, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooredea/pseuds/mooredea
Summary: It's a right of passage for the Riverdale Bulldogs to have an orgy during their senior year. When their female companions fall through, Archie has another idea.





	Right of Passage

“Bro, throw me the beer”, Reggie called out from his position lying on the hotel bed, his arm outstretched in anticipation for Moose’s throw.

“Me too” Archie said, catching the next beer, eager to participate in whatever Reggie had planned for that evening.

Archie still didn’t know what Reggie had planned for their “boys night out”. He had accepted Reggie’s invitation to come to the hotel suite, believing a party of some sort was in order. However, when he arrived, it was just Reggie and Moose watching sport and texting on their phone.

Time had passed and the boys finished their beers, Moose silently passing around another. 

“Hey, guys, is anyone else coming? I thought there was gonna be a party or something” Archie spoke, breaking the silence.

“I’m trying to sort that out, Andrews” Reggie replied back, his tone already rising.

“I just want to know what’s happening” Archie replied, raising his hands as a sign of defeat.

Reggie and Moose shared a knowing look at one another, their plan going awry. Reggie groaned and looked back down at his phone, staring at Josie’s text bubble, awaiting a reply. He looked over at Moose who was doing the same.

“Seriously guys, what’s going on?” Archie asked again, slightly annoyed at being kept in the dark.

“They’re trying to throw an orgy” answered Chuck, unlocking their hotel door and entering inside with another pack of beer.

“Bro, you hooked us up!” Moose cheered, grabbing the beers from Chuck and placing them into their mini-bar.

“An orgy?” Archie laughed, disbelieving.

“Bro, you think an orgy is funny? It’s fucking hot. It’s a right of passage amongst Riverdale men.” Reggie answered.

Archie’s smile dropped into a frown. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Listen Andrews, I know you’re a bit of a prude, but come on. We’re all red blooded men in here and we’ve all seen each other naked. We all have sex. Why not do it out in the open? Besides, I know for a fact that your dad did it when he was in high school.”

“Fuck you!”

“I have proof” Reggie replied. He knew he caught Archie, the red-headed boy’s face blushing as Reggie turned his phone around to show the boy. Archie leaned in and his blush deepened as he saw his father and other Riverdale students engaging in an orgy in that very hotel room.

“What the fuck?” was all Archie said.

“Listen, Reggie’s right” Chuck chimed in, “The orgy is a tradition amongst the Bulldogs. My dad said that it’s the way a boy becomes a man in this town”.

“That’s ridiculous” Archie said, his face finally cooling down. Archie couldn’t believe that his father did that, and he couldn’t believe that Coach Clayton was authorising this. He also couldn’t believe how horny all of this made him feel.

He sat down and drank the rest of the beer. Reggie realised that Archie wasn’t leaving, and checked his phone again. He got a reply from Josie. However, it was not the one he was hoping.

“Josie replied,” he announced to the room.

“What did she say?” Moose asked, looking up from his own text messages.

“She told me to go fuck myself and that she wasn’t going to talk to me again.”

“Midge said basically the same thing.”

“So what are we going to do? We’re here for the orgy but we cant have one with just four guys” Chuck said to them, “I told you we should have paid for a fucking stripper”.

“I have an idea” Archie said, the other boys heads turning towards him. He could feel his cock getting harder at the thought of what he was about to say, or rather, do.

“Well, Andrews, spit it out” Reggie said, propping himself up on his elbows as he laid splayed across the hotel bed.

Archie stood up and walked over towards Reggie, the boys locking eyes as Archie sat on top of Reggie’s crotch.

“The fuck?” Reggie replied, staring up at the other boys face as he grinded their crotches against each other. He could see, and feel, Archie’s boner pressing against his pants. He moved to try and get Archie off him, but the pressure of Archie’s admittedly hot ass against his pants led him to lay back down.

“You like that?” Archie asked, knowing the answer already. He looked over at Moose and Chuck, the latter’s mouth wide open and lust forming in his eyes, the former looking like he was about to head for the exit.

“Chuck, come here” Archie called out, his arm spread out to grab the jock’s hand. Chuck grabbed it and went forward, Archie grabbing the boys thighs and pulling him even closer. He grabbed Chuck’s crotch, the boy gasping as Archie fondled him through his trousers.

Moose was in awe. He didn’t think vanilla Archie was like this in the slightest. He could see Reggie’s eyes roll back as Archie continued to grind on him and felt his dick harden in his pants. He took off his shirt, and pulled down his pants, his underwear tenting from the obvious protrusion underneath. Reggie looked over as Moose rubbed himself, Reggie’s eyes growing with lust. Moose followed his senses and walked towards the head of the bed where Reggie reached out and put his hands underneath Moose’s boxers and grabbed Moose’s dick, the feeling of his hands rubbing his cock making Moose precum onto the fabric.

Archie stared as Reggie gave Moose a handjob, the underwear falling to reveal Moose’s monster cock. Archie absentmindedly thought of the time Kevin described Moose as extremely well endowed and he knew Kevin wasn’t lying. Archie felt Reggie’s cock poking against his ass and begun grinding even harder as he played with Chuck’s balls before unzipping Chuck’s trousers and pulling them down. If Moose was well endowed, Archie didn’t know how to describe how big Chuck was. His eyes widened as he stroked Chuck’s cock with his hand, using his other hand at the base of Chuck’s dick.

“Fuck, don’t tease me” Chuck said breathlessly, grabbing the back of Archie’s head and pushing him towards his dick. Archie realised what he was doing and opened his mouth, only able to take in a quarter of Chuck’s member. Chuck could tell this was Archie’s first time taking a cock and would have felt pity for him if he wasn’t so turned on. He pushed Archie further, the boy gagging and spit dripping out of his mouth.

“You’re a little cumslut, Andrews” Chuck taunted him as he released Archie’s head, the boy gasping for breath as he took his mouth off Chuck’s cock. Archie wiped at his mouth before Chuck gripped Archie’s chin, turning the boy’s head towards him.

“Did I say you could stop, slut?” Chuck said.

“No, sir” Archie replied.

“No, I didn’t think so, you little bitch”

Watching Chuck assert his dominance over Archie left Reggie feeling like he was about to come at any second. Seeing Archie become completely submissive like that left him wanting more.

“Andrew’s, take off your pants you faggot, I want to fuck you” Reggie called out, Archie’s attention completely distracted.

“Do what the fuck he told you” Chuck said, aggressively shoving Archie off his dick.

Archie’s pupils were dilated and he immediately stood up and stripped off his shirt and his pants.

“Whew” Chuck said, spinning Archie’s nude body around. “And I thought fucking Moose was hairy”

Archie blushed, looking down at his fire-red pubes growing in a forest around his dick and felt Chuck squeeze his ass, felt his fingers running through the course hairs on his butt.

“You’re like a real man, Andrews, and I fucking like that” Chuck said, before entering a finger into Archie’s ass. Archie gasped at the unexpected entrance, preparing for something rough, but Chuck was slow, trying to prepare him for Reggie’s cock.

Reggie watched as Chuck slowly fingerfucked Archie and could see the expression on Archie’s face turn from discomfort to pleasure. He wanted to make Archie feel that way. He turned his attention back to Moose, realising his hand had gone limp after turning his attention towards Andrews, but Moose was too absorbed into what was happening at the other end of the bed to have noticed.

Reggie grabbed onto Moose’s ass and pulled him closer, the larger boy following his commands. He slowly traced Moose’s taint, feeling the hair’s grow curlier as his finger drifted towards Moose’s ass. Reggie knew that Moose would do anything he wanted at that moment and it turned him on. Soon, Reggie’s thoughts turned towards a forbidden fruit he thought he would never be able to taste. He flipped Moose around and pulled him even closer, the boy’s ass just inches away from his face.

Moose looked down, unsure of what Reggie was doing. His dick was now facing the opposite way and he could feel it getting softer., but then he felt a sensation around his ass that he had never felt before. He looked back and his dick immediately hardened again at the sight of Reggie’s face engrossed within his asscheeks, his tongue presumably being the tool that is making Moose’s ass feel that way.

“Fuck Reggie, yo-ughh” Moose said, unable to stop himself from stroking his cock as Reggie ate his ass.

“Fart” Reggie said, as he took his mouth away for a breath.

“What?” Moose asked, not sure if he was hearing correctly.

“Fart, you fucking piece of shit” Reggie said, before immersing his face back in Moose’s ass. Reggie couldn’t believe it was happening. These dreams that he had during the middle of the night, that he never told a soul, not even Josie, was finally happening. His cock was bursting at the seams of his jeans as he entered his used his tongue to pleasure Moose, hairs tickling Reggie’s jaw and cheeks.

Archie watched as Reggie ate Moose’s ass and couldn’t believe what Reggie asked Moose to do. Moose looked unsure but as Reggie went back to business Moose was in such complete pleasure that he probably would have done anything Reggie had asked.

“He said fucking fart, you fag” Chuck said, acknowledging the events at the head of the bed. It was obscene, Moose frantically jerking himself off as Reggie ate his ass and awaited for Moose to fart in his mouth. 

“Fucking kinky pieces of shit” Chuck whispered to Archie, his head tilting towards the other boys. He was still fingering Archie, the boy’s cock slippery with precum from the pleasure of Chuck’s fingers. Chuck was hard as well, his dick untouched but poking into Archie’s side, the boy slowly rubbing against it and teasing Chuck so much that Chuck had to bite his tongue to stop himself from ignoring the task at hand.

“I think he’s ready for you, Mantle” Chuck spoke, breaking Reggie out of his haze. 

Reggie moved his face away from Moose’s ass as Moose let rip a loud fart. The smelt was euphoria to Reggie, precum almost soaking through his jeans.

“Fuck” Reggie said, looking up at Moose. “You’re going to have to do that again. But next time, let my ass actually be in your face, slut.”

“Anything for you” Moose said, slowing down his wanking as he felt himself getting closer. He knew that the other boys weren’t anywhere near finishing and he didn’t want his party to be over before theirs began.

Archie felt empty as Chuck removed his fingers from his ass and quickly pulled off Reggie’s jeans as Reggie threw his shirt to the floor as well, the boy now completely naked and hard as he laid on the bed, his cock in the air inviting Archie.

“What are you waiting for?” Reggie asked, the cockiness from the beginning of the night returning to his voice. It was that cockiness that made Archie so completely horny for the other boy. The fact that Reggie knew he could get any girl, or guy, and he did, turned Archie on more than anyone he had met.

Archie crouched down over the boy, but Chuck could tell he was hesitant for Reggie’s cock to be inside him.

“It’s gonna be fine, Andrews” Chuck said, taking Archie’s face and turning it towards his once more, their eyes locking. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you”.

Archie nodded and slowly sat down, his eyes staying on Chuck as he crouched over Reggie’s dick. Soon, Reggie was pushing inside his hole. Archie thought that Chuck’s fingers were meant to prepare him, but Reggie’s cock was much wider than two fingers stretching his ass. He stopped and Reggie began slowly pushing upwards, Archie’s eyes watering from the pain. Soon, however, like with Chuck, the pain turned into pleasure. 

“Harder” Archie said after a while of their slow fucking, Reggie’s intermittent thrusts leaving Archie craving more.

Reggie’s eyes hadn’t left Archie since he first entered the red-headed boy and his slow thrusts were torture, but he didn’t want to hurt his teammate and friend.

“I said harder!” Archie whined, looking at Reggie in the eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Andrews”

“Fine,” Archie said, deciding he would take matters into his own hands. He pushed Reggie onto the mattress and began lowering himself over Reggie’s dick, soon completely sitting on the other boys cock. He could see in Reggie’s eyes the pleasure he was feeling, and began slowly rising up and down on the other boys cock. Now he was in control, and both he and Reggie knew it.

“Fuck, Archie, faster” Reggie spoke, his voice rising as Archie began to increase his speed as he sat on Reggie’s cock.

“Andrews! You faggot, I have a gift for you” Chuck spoke, snapping both Archie and Reggie out of their haze. Archie turned towards Chuck as Chuck pushed his cock back into Archie’s mouth, Archie now trying to focus on fucking Reggie while also sucking Chuck’s cock. However, while Archie had control over Reggie, Chuck had full control over him, with Chuck forcing Archie’s mouth as far down his cock as possible, Archie only faintly getting close to Chuck’s trimmed pubes.

“Ch-ch-fu-” Archie mumbled, unable to speak as he gagged on Chuck’s cock. Chuck was in ecstasy, his eyes closing as he used fucked his cock into Archie’s mouth.

Moose was almost about to cum as he watched Chuck force Archie onto his cock, and Reggie’s tongue returning to his ass. He knew that Reggie wanted him to fart and he was trying but nothing had happened yet. As Reggie continued to eat Moose’s ass he became accustomed to where Moose received the most pleasure and soon Moose was writhing over Reggie’s mouth.

“Fuck, Reggie, fuck, I’m going to cum” Moose yelled, blushing as he knew anyone outside or in the other rooms could hear him. Hearing Moose’s moans only led Reggie to try eat his ass harder.

“FUCK” Moose yelled again, jerking his cock faster and harder. He closed his eyes before looking over at the other end of the bed again, seeing Archie getting fucked by both Reggie and Chuck pushing Moose over the edge. He screamed out Reggie’s name as he came, his orgasm shooting towards and spraying over the carpet and hitting the mini-fridge.

Chuck watched as Moose came and had a first hand view of the erotic show. Moose relaxed and sat further back onto Reggie, moving to sit over Reggie’s face directly and getting a direct view of Archie’s pornographic deflowering. Chuck could see Moose almost immediately growing hard once again and knew that he, too, was about to come. 

“Fuck, Andrews, I’m going to come into your faggot mouth,” Chuck spoke, thrusting harder and faster into Archie’s mouth. Archie and he locked eyes before Chuck pushed Archie further onto his dick than before.

“AAHHHH” Chuck screamed as he shot down Archie’s throat, his orgasm continuing as his cum began dripping out of Archie’s mouth. Archie swallowed and took his mouth off Chuck’s dick, cum dripping from his lips in ludicrous fashion.

Chuck moved away and began wiping himself down before grabbing another beer. He secretly got his phone out and began recording the rest, knowing he would want to use this for his spank bank as long as possible.

Archie knew that Chuck was recording him but was too horny to care. Now that Chuck was finished, he turned his attention back to Reggie, who was having one of the best nights of his life. Archie couldnt even see Reggie’s face as he was engulfed in Moose’s ass, with Moose already hard again and jerking off to the sight of Archie.

Archie began fucking himself harder, and soon Reggie began pounding into him as well, leading Archie to the edge.

“Fuck, Reg, I’m almost there” he gasped as he continued to get fucked.

“I think Reggie’s almost there too” Moose replied, smirking. He had been preparing a fart and was ready to let it rip, but he wanted it to be at the right moment. He began jerking off faster, his cock sore from already cumming earlier but unable to stop himself, the possibility too delicious to pass up. He knew it was time to let it rip and give Reggie what he had been waiting for.

“You ready Reg?” Moose called down to Reggie, the other boy’s eyes watering. If only Moose knew that Reggie had been ready for this moment for years. Reggie prepared himself and felt Moose fart as he ate his ass, the smell reaching Reggie almost immediately.

“FUCK” Reggie screamed from underneath Moose, fucking up into Archie once more before cumming inside the other boy. He pushed his face further into Moose’s ass as he continued to cum before slowing his thrusting to a stand still and leaving his face underneath Moose’s ass, not wanting to come up for air.

With Reggie finishing, Archie jumped off the other boy, standing up on the bed as he jerked his cock faster and harder than before. The filthy show across from him pushed him as close as he had been all night, but once he stood up and he saw Reggie’s cum dripping down his leg, Archie couldn’t stop himself, shooting his orgasm out towards Moose and Reggie. It landed on both, with Moose’s face dripping with Archie’s cum.

Moose licked it up, Archie’s orgasm also pushing him off the edge, his second cumshot smaller but still powerful as he came onto Reggie, the cum dripping down his abs and pooling amongst Reggie’s curly pubes.

Chuck turned off the camera and grabbed a towel from the bathroom for each of the boys. Moose stood up off the bed and Reggie looked around at the boys, seeing their exhausted but horny faces.

“We don’t mention this to a soul” he said to the group.

“Agreed” they reply back.

**Author's Note:**

> well here i am posting another riverdale smut. if there is any spelling/grammatical errors its because i didnt reread it or get someone else to check.
> 
> also in this universe chuck didnt get kicked off the team x


End file.
